internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
West Indian cricket team in Australia in 1979–80
The West Indies cricket team toured Australia from November 1979 to January 1980 and played a three-match Test series against the Australia national cricket team. The West Indies won the Test series 2–0. The West Indies were captained by Deryck Murray (first Test) and Clive Lloyd; Australia by Greg Chappell. In addition, the teams played in a triangular Limited Overs International (LOI) tournament with the England national cricket team. The West Indies won this tournament, defeating England in the final. As part of the settlement between World Series Cricket and the Australian board, this series was hastily arranged along with another involving Australia and England. The two series are seen by many as semi-official only: for example, The Ashes were not at stake. Test series summary First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 268 (86.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = BM Laird 92 (185) | wickets-team1-inns1 = J Garner 4/55 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 441 (132.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = IVA Richards 140 (259) | wickets-team2-inns1 = DK Lillee 4/104 (29.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 448/6d (166 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = KJ Hughes 130* (244) | wickets-team1-inns2 = J Garner 2/75 (41 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 40/3 (14 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = AI Kallicharran 10* (32) | wickets-team2-inns2 = RM Hogg 2/11 (5 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Brisbane | umpires = RC Bailhache and AR Crafter | motm = IVA Richards (WIN) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = BM Laird (AUS) made his Test debut. }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 156 (56.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = JM Wiener 40 (90) | wickets-team1-inns1 = MA Holding 4/40 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 397 (112.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = IVA Richards 96 (110) | wickets-team2-inns1 = G Dymock 4/106 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 259 (86.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = KJ Hughes 70 (102) | wickets-team1-inns2 = CEH Croft 3/61 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 22/0 (7.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = CG Greenidge 9* (21) DL Haynes 9* (24) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = West Indies won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = AR Crafter and CE Harvey | motm = IVA Richards (WIN) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = The match was scheduled for five days but completed in four. | notes = }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 328 (91.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = CH Lloyd 121 (156) | wickets-team1-inns1 = DK Lillee 5/78 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 203 (73.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = AR Border 54 (154) | wickets-team2-inns1 = CEH Croft 4/57 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 448 (126.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = AI Kallicharran 106 (176) | wickets-team1-inns2 = G Dymock 5/104 (33.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 165 (50 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = BM Laird 36 (68) | wickets-team2-inns2 = MA Holding 4/40 (13 overs) | result = West Indies won by 408 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = MW Johnson and MG O'Connell | motm = CH Lloyd (WIN) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} External links * Category:1979 in Australian cricket Category:1979 in West Indian cricket Category:1980 in Australian cricket Category:1980 in West Indian cricket 1979-80 Category:International cricket competitions from 1975–76 to 1980 Category:Australian cricket seasons from 1970–71 to 1999–2000